Love just isn’t enough to save you
by Marissa M
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is worried about his pregnant wife,Padme.He doesn't tell the Jedi,but somehow one of them already knows.Padme goes into labor unexpectedly one night before Anakin arrives home.He arrives on time,but she informs him he'll have to deliver t
1. Chapter 1

Love just isn't enough to save you

Chapter 1: Nightmare

Anakin stood out on the apartment's fancy veranda, and watched the busy Coruscant traffic. One of those speeders would be carrying home his love, for which whom he gave her his life.

Soon a small speeder docked on beside the veranda where he was waiting. Anakin sighed and walked down to join it. "Good night, Captain," says a sweet voice. Then a woman comes into view. Anakin takes her hand to help her out and the speeder flies away.

Padme sighs. "What's wrong?" asks Anakin. "Nothing…He's been kicking all day. I could hardly get through my meeting today," she says, as they walk inside Padme sits down on the couch. "Oh, he has worn me out today," she says as she places her hand on her belly.

Anakin sits down beside her. "Put your hand there, Ani…Go on, put it there," Padme says tenderly. Anakin then puts his flesh hand on his wife's belly so he could actually feel it. He felt a slight movement, and a smile came to his face. That was his child he felt, this was a special moment to him. Padme put her hand over Anakin's and sighed softly.

"I still say it's a girl," he says. Padme chuckled, "I still believe we're having a boy." Anakin then takes his hand away. A strand of hair fell in front of Padme's face. He removed it softly and tucked it behind her ear. Padme liked the feeling of Anakin's soft skin against her own. She laid her head against Anakin's shoulder. Padme closed her eyes and sighed. She lowered her arm and felt something cold and metallic, her husband's lightsaber.

A symbol of the one reason they could never be together. But they had defied their positions, to be with each other. And here Padme was, pregnant with Anakin's child. Her mind told her to all the reasons to worry, but her heart told her all the reasons to be overjoyed. All things happen for a reason, and Anakin loves me she thought.

"Anakin, I'm going to turn in early. I need my rest, I think you should too." Padme suggests. "Thanks, but I have to head back to the Temple." Anakin says. "You've gone days without sleep, Ani. I think they'll understand if you rest one night."

Padme touches Anakin's check softly, only to see faint circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"I mustn't stay, Padme," objects Anakin. Padme puts her finger over Anakin's lips. "Hush now," she whispers "We'll be awake plenty when the baby's born. Now, it's off to dreamland for both of us." Padme then began humming a soft lullaby to Anakin. He just smiles. "Alright, I'll stay, but only because I'm tired and can't bare be away from you." He then kisses his wife's sweet lips.

"Alright, I'll be in the bedroom," says Padme as she gets up to leave. She then turns to her husband, still sitting on the couch. "Anakin, are you alright?" she asks. "Yeah, um, I'll be up in a minute," he says. "Okay," Padme then leaves.

Anakin was worried. He was supposed to be at the Temple. Not that he wasn't happy he was wth Padme, he was relieved to be with her. Over the period of her pregnancy, the two of them spent little time together. So being here was great. But if it was, why didn't he feel so?

Anakin went into the bedroom, to find Padme already asleep. He changed then settled down next to her between the sheets and blankets. He took a moment to admire her, softly sleeping there beside him. She was so beautiful, her brown locks fanned out against her pillow, her hand settled on her leg covered by her silky, blue nightgown, her lips softly closed, and the sound of her breathing, with the rise and fall of her chest. Oh how Anakin loved and cared for her. And with that thought, he settled down to sleep.

Anakin was out on the balcony of the apartment. He had had a terrible nightmare of Padme giving birth. She was alone and how she had screamed and called his name out, and he wasn't there to help her.

"Anakin," said a voice. He turned around to see Padme, her hair was messy and her nightgown was wrinkled across her chest. Her hand was placed on her stomach. And he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the whole galaxy.

"What are you doing out here?" Anakin asked as Padme walked to his side. "I saw you were gone and I knew you were out here. What's bothering you?" she asked. "I had a dream," he told her. "Was it bad?" Padme asked, but Anakin was silent. "Tell me," Padme said "It was about you… having the baby. You were…alone. And you didn't make it." Anakin said sadly. "It was only a dream, Ani. You know I'm in excellent health and have medical droids that care from me. Women give birth everyday, even on the lower levels of Coruscant. And they live perfectly healthy lives." Padme says.

"What about this baby?...I don't even know if you were on Coruscant. " Anakin says.

"Don't worry Ani, I feel just fine. I'm just very tired; can we both go back to bed?"

"I won't loose you like I lost my mother. I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe." Anakin then takes Padme in his arms.

"Don't worry yourself. You've got enough on your mind. Now, come back to bed."

She stokes his soft air and smiles.

"Alright," says Anakin. They kiss, and then go back into their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A risky assignment

The Jedi Council was now in session. They were still unraveling the mystery of Darth Sidious.

"If control the Senate Sidious does, great influence on Palpatine he has," says Master Yoda. The Jedi Master slowly moved his head, his green ears twitching.

"The dark side of the Force is involved in this plot. The Jedi would have to have to take control of the Senate if and when this problem gets out of hand," says Mace Windu, a senior member on the Council and a skillful warrior.

"Master, we'll need someone to watch over the Chancellor. If he's influenced by Sidious, he'll have relations with him somehow. He could possibly be threatened. Someone would need to protect him," Obi-Wan said. "You mean spy on Palpatine! That's something we'd never do. We can't do that!" exclaims Anakin.

"Patience, young Skywalker. The Jedi serve the Senate, not the Chancellor," says Mace Windu. "Yes, Master, but ever since the Clones Wars Palpatine has retained power of the Senate. We'll have to do something." Obi-Wan remarks.

"A dangerous time for the Republic this is. Careful eye on Palpatine we should keep." Yoda says, lowering his leathery brow. "We should send someone to look after the Chancellor." Master Windu says. "Security the Chancellor has, more stress it would add," remarks Yoda.

"Maybe we could send someone to report his views of the situation, instead of doing it behind closed doors." Ki-Adi Mundi says. "Hmm, a protector you say, Master Mundi," says Yoda. "Maybe I could do it, Masters. I am fairly aquainted with Palpatine," says Anakin.

"No, it must be someone young. Someone unfamiliar with politics and the Chancellor's business," suggests Mace Windu. "I think I may have someone in mind. A young knight named Fan Shang." Obi-Wan says. "Ah, and excellent choice Master Kenobi," says Master Yoda. "Tell young Shang to report to the next Council meeting," Master Windu says. "Yes Master," says Obi-Wan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truths and Confessions

Anakin and Obi-Wan were walking through the Temple; suddenly they walked past Fan Shang.

"Shang, may I speak with you for a moment," calls Obi-Wan

The young Jedi walks back to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker." Shang says as she bows respectfully to her elder Jedi.

"The Council would like you to report to the next session. We have some important issues to discuss," says Obi-Wan. He looks at the young Jedi; she looks nervous.

"Yes, Master, of course. But what does it have to do with me?" she asks.

"We will discuss the matter later. Just promise to attend." Obi-Wan says.

"Yes, Masters. I will be there." Shang says, then bows again and leaves.

"There's something about that girl. I don't think it's right to bring her into this mess." Anakin states.

"The Council knows best, Anakin. They know what they're doing. Even though it may not feel right, things will clear up in the end." Obi-Wan says.

Anakin suddenly knew he had to return home to Padme, he was still worried about the dream he had about her, Padme's protection.

"Master, I…I can't stay at the Temple tonight. I have other matters to attend to," says Anakin, with slight guilt of the truth. Padme's birthing time would come soon. It was important he's there for her, but what about the Jedi? They would find out sometime, or maybe they already knew, they just weren't telling him.

"Anakin, we have to talk. Come," says Obi-Wan, he gestures Anakin to follow him

"I've been very…worried about you. You're always tired and stressed out; meditation doesn't help you relax at all. You always leave the Temple to go off somewhere. And you've been more quiet than usual. And quite frankly I'm worried," says Obi-Wan

"Sorry Obi-Wan, it's just," Anakin sighs. "It's just I've got problems of my own at home." _Yes, like how to deal with Padme's death, _he thought.

"Anakin, I think it's time I confess what I know," says Obi-Wan sadly.

"What do you mean?" asks Anakin.

"Over the years, I've known." Obi-Wan says, quietly

"You've known what?" asks Anakin. Obi-Wan sighs, he didn't know if he should be telling Anakin what he knows. That he knows that Anakin had been married to Padme and that he knew she was pregnant with his child.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath.

"I've known about you and…Padme," his voice drops softer when he says her name. Anakin didn't know what to say to about that. Obi-Wan was his best friend and now he knew Anakin's deepest secret. And all he could say was, "How?"

"Everyone has known of your infatuation with her since you were a boy. I have sensed your attachment to her, and I have kept it a secret all these years, but recent events could destroy that forever, Anakin," says Obi-Wan in a hushed tone, but no one was around the Temple at this time of night anyways.

"What things are you talking about, Obi-Wan," asks Anakin.

"Anakin, I am talking about the birth of your child." Obi-Wan whispers

Anakin felt like he was stabbed through his heart when those words were spoken.

"Obi-Wan…who else knows?" Anakin's words came out stuttered.

"Only myself and Master Yoda. No one else," he says.

"I was thinking of resigning from the Order before, Master."

"Anakin, you mustn't; we need you. Now is a dangerous time for the Republic. You heard the Council today. We will worry about your problems when the time comes."

Anakin was sure that time would come soon enough. Obi-Wan puts his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Anakin, we need you, possibly now more than ever," says Obi-Wan.

Suddenly Anakin felt something in the Force and he knew something was wrong.

"I'm leaving for the night, Master. I promise to return in the morning." Anakin says.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye old friend and May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you Master." Anakin says, and then he rushes off to the docking bay to go home to his loving wife


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Special Delivery

"Oh my lady, are you alright?" asks C-3PO.

"I'm fine, Threepio. I'm just a little tired. Please let me know when Anakin arrives." Padme says, then she goes into the bedroom to turn in for the night. It was a relatively quiet night in the Skywalker house and Padme was tired; she didn't really feel like staying up to wait for Anakin. She knew he was coming, her heart told her. But her back and lower abdomen told her otherwise. The baby had stopped kicking; it was replaced with a back pain.

After changing into her nightgown, Padme laid down to bed. It was strange how empty it felt without Anakin by her side now. After about 10 minutes, Padme's pain felt stronger. She got out of bed, and as she did she felt a warm liquid trickle down her leg. Padme knew what it was, and she was frightened.

On no, where's Anakin when you need him, she thought. Suddenly she felt the first contraction. Padme gasped and grabbed the nightstand; the lamp went down with a crash and shattered to pieces. But Padme didn't care. Now was not the time; she was in labor and she needed Anakin. She wanted to call out his name but she knew he wouldn't hear her. Padme felt completely helpless.

Padme heard footsteps shuffling to the bedroom. It may be Anakin, she thought. But a voice said, "My lady, are you alright? I heard a crash." But it was only Threepio.

His body shone dimly as it reflected the little light that came through the blinds.

She tried to get up, but she was in pain so she fell to the floor.

"Where's…Anakin?" she asked through her deep breathing; her medical droids had told her what to do if she were to go into labor in an "unexpected" place.

"Master Anakin still hasn't reported in. I believe he's still at the Temple or stuck in traffic. You know how awful traffic is here." Threepio says, he was standing next to Padme. She was clutching her stomach and breathing abnormally now.

"Threepio…Go get…him. The baby's coming…He needs to be…here"

Padme was in no condition for casual small talk.

Threepio went back into the main room.

He looked out on the veranda to see a Jedi star fighter, with the Jedi pilot walking toward the room.

"Master Anakin!" yells Threepio, he comes rushing to Anakin's side as fast as his mechanical joints would allow him.

"Threepio, what are you doing out here? Where's…?" says Anakin.

"It's Mistress Padme! She's in the bedroom. She needs you, the baby's coming!"

"Now! Oh no" mutters Anakin, he then rushes off to the bedroom, almost knocking Threepio off the veranda.

Beep Beep Bop Bep the familiar beep of a familiar friend.

'Oh Artoo, hush. It wouldn't be the first time I fell off something." Threepio says. Speaking of the time R2-D2 pushed him off the platform at Geonosis.

"Since they're busy and it seems you have no one to stay with you, I think I'd be gracious enough to stay," says Threepio.

Whi Beep beeps Artoo, as of saying, "Oh brother."

Anakin almost tripped over his own feet as he ran through the apartment, up the small set of stairs to the bedroom. When he got to the door he heard Padme's voice.

"Anakin!" she called out.

Anakin opens the door and ran in. He saw her on the floor clutching her stomach, crying in pain.

"Padme!" he called and ran to her side. Finally Padme had gotten the answer she had called for, he would protect her. Anakin sat down beside her and put his hand on Padme's face to wipe away her mix of sweat and tears.

"Honey, I'm here. You're safe." Anakin says quietly as he held his lovely wife in his arms.

"Ani, the baby's…the baby's coming." Padme whispers.

"Right, um. I have no way to get you to the med center. My speeder won't hold us both. I'll have to call an air taxi."

Padme squeezes Anakin's hand tightly.

"Oh, another contraction." She says, squeezing it harder.

"Shhhh, it's alright...I'm here...You can do this." Anakin says calmly. Honestly he had no idea what to do now.

"Artoo Detoo you still have much to learn about humans. Mistress Padme is in labor, which means she's going to have her baby," explains Threepio. It was impossible to teach Artoo anything, he though.

Beep boo beep bop whirs Artoo.

"Why do I have to be the one to tell you where babies come from?"

Beep bop whirs Artoo.

"Well, I have learned that-." Suddenly Threepio was interrupted by the sound of a speeder. It was parking behind Anakin's.

"I wonder who that could be?" says Threepio, looking toward the cockpit of the parked speeder. Its driver was getting out.

It was…

"Master Kenobi!" exclaims Threepio. He was surprised to see the Jedi Master here, and at this time of night.

"I'm sorry to come so late but I must speak with Anakin." Obi-Wan says.

Threepio didn't know what to do. Should he tell Obi-Wan what Anakin was really doing? That he was in the bedroom, and Padme was in labor. The Jedi weren't supposed to know any of it. But he felt he couldn't lie to the Jedi Master.

He was so confused…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unexpected Surprises

Anakin was trying his best to try and calm Padme but she just kept screaming at him. Anakin didn't want to panic, but he didn't know what to do in this situation. The best thing he could think of was to get Padme on her feet and moving, she needed to see a doctor, now

"Padme, you have to get up. I have to take you to the hospital," he says.

"I can't…Ani, I can't!" she cries.

"Yes you can. Honey, be strong. You can do this, both of us. For the baby." Anakin says trying to calm her.

"No, you don't…understand. The baby's coming. Now! There's no…time." Padme says. She had to stop to catch her breath.

"Anakin, you'll have to do it"

"Do what?" asks Anakin confused.

"Deliver…our…baby!" Padme says as she touches Anakin's cheek softly. Anakin was stunned. ME! Deliver the baby, he couldn't.

"I can't do that. Come on honey, we can still get you to the hospital on time."

"No…there's no time! Do it Ani, I know you can. I believe that you can do anything."

Padme says, her voice soft.

"Anakin, I love you. Please," she whispers, then kisses her husband's soft, sweet lips.

They let up.

"Alright, I'll do it." Anakin whispers, then hugs Padme. He'd do it; he'd deliver their child.

"Threepio, I don't have time for this. Where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks impatiently.

Threepio decided it was best to tell Obi-Wan where Anakin really was. He wasn't programmed to lie, so he would be honest with the Jedi Master.

"In the bedroom, helping Mistress Padme. She's going to have the baby."

"Now! I must go help them." Obi-Wan says

"I would estimate they would like to be alone" says Threepio.

Obi-Wan didn't look pleased with that response.

"I'll take you to the bedroom. But we must be quiet," says Threepio.

As droid and human reached outside the bedroom door, they heard the sound of a miracle; the sound of a bay crying.

Anakin just stared as he held the crying baby in his arms. It was a boy, just like Padme had said. This was his son. The baby that would love him no matter what he did.

"Padme, look. We have a son." Anakin says as he shows her the baby.

"Aww, he's so…Luke, his name is Luke." Padme mutters.

"Luke." Anakin whispers to himself.

Obi-Wan found eavesdropping very rude, so he asked Threepio to let him in. The droid knocked on the door

"Who is it" Anakin asks. He was too occupied with Padme and Luke to care who it was.

"Master Anakin, it is I and Master Kenobi. He would like to see you," says Threepio.

Oh no; Obi-Wan! What was he doing here? Now? Of all the times, it had to be now. Suddenly he remembered the conversation they had had at the Temple earlier that night.

"_I've known about you and…Padme."_

"Padme, Obi-Wan is here. He wants to see me…I'm going to let him in" Anakin didn't really want to see Obi-Wan now, but he had no choice. He knew about everything, so maybe he came to help.

Anakin was still holding Luke as he turned to walk to the door. Padme grabbed his shirt.

"You can't go Ani. I need you," she says, shaking.

"It's alright honey. It's all over. Obi-Wan is here. I'm going to let him in."

Anakin walks over to the door.

"No, it's not," whispers Padme.

Anakin opens the door. Obi-Wan sees Anakin holding his child.

Anakin tried to pretend as nothing had changed

"Obi-Wan, you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Anakin. I was worried about you when you left the Temple. I wanted to see if you were alright." Obi-Wan says trying hard not to look at the baby in Anakin's arms.

"Master, are you alright?" Anakin asks

"Anakin, it's happening. It's coming!" says Padme, her breathing getting heavy again.

Anakin goes back over to her side.

"What's coming?" he asks surprised.

"Another," mutters Padme.

"What! There's another?" his voice drops lower. He turns towards Obi-Wan.

"Umm, Obi-Wan, you take Luke"  
Anakin then gives the baby to Ob-Wan

"Another. Twins!...we're having..twins...Did you know?" Anakin asks, deeply surprised.

Padme didn't answer; it was like she was ignoring his question.

"Did you know you were pregnant with twins?" he asked again, more anger than worried.

"Anakin...not now!" Padme yells, she was now crying. The memory of her medical droid telling her the news flashed through her mind. She'd kept it a secret from Anakin because if he knew, she'd never forgive herself. She didn't mean to spring the surprising news at the wrong time.

Anakin felt like he would faint. Twins! One baby would be hard enough, but two! Now he really wished Obi-Wan wasn't here. He would tell the Council and the Jedi would make him resign for sure. And Padme would be forced to step down from her Senatorial position. I've screwed up and I'll never forgive myself, he thought.

Anakin thought he'd go crazy. Then he did something he'd never want Padme, Obi-Wan, or even himself to see: Anakin Skywalker began to cry.

I've failed; as a Jedi, as a friend, as a husband, and as a father. It's over, he thought

"Anakin, I never thought I would say this but; Pull yourself together. Your wife needs you now, more than ever before. Your child needs you. Do the right thing," Obi-Wan says, holding Anakin's squirming, young son.

"You're right Obi-Wan." Anakin mutters. He couldn't think of a time when he wasn't right.

So Anakin Skywalker gets up and walks over to Padme, to deliver the second child of Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Innocence

The cries of the second baby were as beautiful as the first. Anakin looked at the baby he was holding, it's a girl.

"Padme, it's a girl. We have a beautiful daughter." Anakin says, cradling his daughter in his arms.

"She's so beautiful. Just like her mother," he says as he brings her over to Padme. Padme smiles through her tears.

"Anakin, I'll let you name her." Padme says quietly, she was feeling exhausted. Anakin took a moment to think. He then let the name come to his lips.

"Leia," he says softly.

"Leia." Padme echoes.

"That's perfect." Anakin hands Leia to Padme.

Obi-Wan sat quietly in the corner. The baby he was holding was silenced. This little one was special. Obi-Wan could feel the Force strong in him; like his father; Luke was a Jedi baby.

He started to cry then, so Obi-Wan tries to comfort him. Anakin forgot he was even there.

"Obi-Wan," he looked up from the crying baby to see Anakin.

"I'll take him," Anakin says.

"Hmm, right. After all he's your baby." Obi-Wan says as he hands the child to Anakin.

"Shh, it's alright. Daddy's here," he hushed as he tries to calm Luke. The baby stopped crying then. Anakin held him up so he could see him. Luke waved his arms around. His grasp grabbed his father's finger. Anakin smiles.

"This little guy's got a strong grip," he says.

Obi-Wan chuckles.

"He looks so much like you, Ani. I think he's going to be just like you." Padme says.

"Well, look at Leia. She's as beautiful as you" Anakin says. Padme smiles as she looks at her daughter.

"Anakin, I'm tired. How do you feel?" Padme asks.

"Probably just as tired as you are, but it's late..or early. I'm supposed tp be at the Temple, I'm still a Jedi remember." Anakin says.

"Right, but Jedi or not, you're still my husband and a new father."

"Padme, we'll talk about this later. I ahte to leave you and the twins, but I have a job to do."

Padme sighs, "Alright. We're going to miss you."

"Anakin, I'm no expert but I think it may be proper to call a doctor. To check the health of Padme and the twins." Obi-Wan pipes up. He was now standing next to Anakin.

"That sounds right, Obi-Wan. Thank you." Padme says.

"I'm happy to help. Anakin, we will keep this incident our little secret, for now atleast.. Well, we're both still Jedi; we must return to the Temple. There's a very important Council meetinf today." Obi-Wan informs him

"Yes, I'm coming Master." Anakin hands Luke to Padme and she wrapped him in a blanket and placed him beside Leia, who was also wrapped up.

"I'll have Threepio call the doctor." Anakin says.

"Okay," mutters Padme, softly.

"I'm going to mis you all so much." Anakin says.

"We'll be here when you get back." Padme tells him.

"Goodbye darling…I love you." Anakin says, he then kisses his wife's forehead.

Padme puts her hand on Anakin's cheek, he leans down and their lips meet.

Then Anakn remembered Obi-Wan was there and they had to leave, so he let up.

Anakin clears his throat.

"Goodbye," he says softly.

"Goodbye." Padme whispers. She places her hands down on the soft blanket of their bed.

The twins were laying in her lap.

Anakin then shut the door behind him and the room was silent…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A simple request

"You wanted to see me Masters." Fan Shang, the young Jedi knight said. She was nervous about appearing in front of the Council.

"Called you here, we have Young Shang." Yoda says.

"The reason forth, we need you to speak with Chancellor Palpatine. We feel he is in someway related to the mystery of Sidious. He may be in danger, we wish for you to…protect him" Master Windu says.

"Me!..I understand, Master Windu. I will do all that I can in helping find Sidious." Shang says, then bows respectfully.

"Thank you, young Shang. May the Force be with you." Master Windu says.

"Thank you, Masters. And may the Force be with you," says Shang. She bows again and then departs from the Council Chambers.

Anakin was slouching in his chair. He could hardly keep his eyes and his mind open.

He desperately wanted to sleep. All he could think about was Padme and then twins.

Obi-Wan was doing a great job at keeping his secret though.

Anakin hardly remembered what had happened at the meeting. When it was over he decided to go to the Meditation Chambers before heading home to his family.

"Anakin, where are you going now?" Obi-Wan asks, as he saw Anakin walking through the Temple hallways.

"To the Meditation Chambers before I head home." Anakin says.

"That sounds good. Do you mind if I join you?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Of course not Master," says Anakin

The two Jedi then walk to the Meditation Chambers, and both were silent as they did…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Loving Arms

Note: the Lullaby Padme and Anakin sing is from the movie _Anastasi_a needed a lullaby so I chose to use that one because it's one of my favorite movies and it's a sweet song.

_A few weeks later…_

Anakin parked his speeder on the side of the veranda. He was exhausted; all he wanted to do was crawl into bed. But he knew he couldn't do that; he had a family now and they need him, no napping on the job. He just got out and walked inside. Anakin heard Padme's voice coming from the main room, she was singing. He walked into the room. Anakin saw Padme rocking while feeding one baby. The other baby was in a small whicker basket at her feet. Anakin walks over to her.

"Soon you'll be home with me. Once upon a December." Padme sings softly.

"That was beautiful, honey." Anakin whispers.

"Shh, they're sleeping." Padme whispers back.

"Sorry." Anakin says

"It was a lullaby. My mother used taught it to me. She used to sing it to me when I was young." Padme says. The baby in her arms was now asleep. She placed him in the second whicker basket at her feet, with blue blankets. Leia, who was asleep when Anakin came in, was now awake and crying.

"She's probably hungry. Anakin, would you hand her to me."

Anakin picks up his daughter. Leia was now wearing pink feety pajamas. Her brown hair felt so soft now.

Padme took Leia; she was still getting used to breast feeding. Anakin sat down on the couch. He was watching as Padme adjusted Leia to feed her properly. Anakin still didn't understand caring for babies. He was still uncomfortable with Padme exposing her breasts, even in the privacy of their own home.

"Anakin, if you don't like like watching me do this, you can go away." Padme says. Anakin was still amazed how she knew everything he was thinking.

"The doctor came by again today. He said the twins are in excellent health. But he says I should exercise more to maintain my normal weight again."

Anakin just nods his head.

"Ooops, Mommy leaked a little." Padme says. She just chuckles as a small amount of white liquid trickled down her robe.

"I think she's done. Anakin, would you take her?"

"Sure." Anakin then takes back Leia.

Padme goes into the kitchen to clean herself up.

"Why can't you be good, like your brother, hmmm…Daddy needs his rest, just like you do." Anakin teases the baby.

Leia just coos and her big blue eyes just stare at Anakin. He holds her up, and she grabs a piece of his hair. He chuckles.

"Sweetie, you can let go of Daddy's hair now." Anakin says but she doesn't let go.

"Oww!" he says as Padme walks back in.

"Uhh honey. Little help, please." Anakin says.

Padme giggles. "How cute."

Leia then let's go of Anakin's hair.

"Here, I'll take her." Padme then takes Leia from Anakin. Leia coos.

"Yeah, you tell him. Tell Daddy he's a big baby," she says.

"Hey." Anakin says.

Padme smirks at Anakin.

Leia babbles again and grabs a piece of Padme's hair.

"Sweetie, no. Let go of Mommy's hair now. It's okay to do to Daddy, but Mommy's different now." Padme says, removing her daughter's grip from her strand of hair.

"Who's the baby now!" Anakin teases.

Padme rolls her eyes," Oh you…just," she didn't know what to say to that.

Anakin shifts his eyebrows at Padme, she smiles.

Leia yawns.

"You read my mind. Sleep sounds good to me." Anakin says.

"The baby book I'm reading says rocking helps babies go to sleep. The chair's right there, go rock Leia to sleep." Padme suggests

"Alright." Anakin says then kisses her cheek.

He started rocking his daughter slowly in the rocking chair, but all it did was make him more tired.

"It also says singing a baby to sleep also helps," she adds.

Anakin chuckles. "I think I'll leave that to you."

Padme walks over behind the chair where Anakin was sitting. She starts to rub his neck and whispers in his ear, "C'mon Ani, she wants you to."

Anakin clears his throat, "But I don't know-'' he starts to say.

"I'll teach you the one I sang to Luke."

Padme clears her throat.

"Dancing bears. Painted wings. Things I long to remember. Soon you'll be home with me. Once apon a December…Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory…Once upon a December." sings Padme but Leia was already sound asleep.

"You're great at this parenting thing," says Anakin softly.

Padme smiles. "I'm still learning….Hand her to me."

Anakin then hands Leia to Padme.

"I think we should put them down. It's late." Anakin says as he stands up behind his wife.

Padme put Leia back in the basket next to a sleeping Luke.

The two stare at the sleeping babies.

"They're so beautiful. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them." Anakin says, placing his gloved hand on Padme's shoulder.

"It's alright, Ani. We're safe."

"I just hate the thought of you home alone with them all day. It worries me." He kisses her soft cheek.

"Well, I have the pleasure of a big, strong, and handsome Jedi knight to come home to us every night," she whispers to him and runs her hand across his muscular shoulders.

Anakin then takes Padme in his arms and starts to kiss her neck.

"Oh Ani…I love you." Padme whispers in his ear.

"It's been awhile since we…" he whispers but his voice trails off.

"I'm not ready to go to bed yet, but we should put the twins down," she says.

"Alright, but what do you want to do?" asks Anakin, curiously.

"Talk, we hardly get to do that anymore." Padme says

After the twins were settled in their cribs, Padme and Anakin changed into some comfortable clothes to sleep in and went back into the main room.

They were cuddling together on the couch.

Padme sighs.

"I miss you," she said as she hugged Anakin's arm. His bare chest soft against her back. He had changed into his sleeping clothes, a pair of pants and Padme's nightgown had an exposed back. She like the feel of Anakin's slightly sweaty muscular chest against her soft skin.

"I haven't gone anywhere. I'll never leave." Anakin whispers.

He lays his chin against Padme's soft, brown hair.

"No, us. I miss this; our love." Padme says

Anakin takes Padme's hand and places it on her stomach. He takes his hand and puts it over top her's

"Our love has created two beautiful babies" Anakin tells her.

She interlocks her hand with Anakin's and kisses it. She turns her head up to see Anakin; he leans down to kiss her lips.

This is what the lovers longed for. To be held in each other's arms, their lips meeting while feeling the other breathing down their neck. Yet it was quiet and peaceful. All was well in the Skywalker house…for now.

Padme loved Anakin's lips brushing against her neck as much as Anakin loved Padme running her fingers through his hair, but one word changed this moment…

"Stop," Padme whispers so softly Anakin hardly heard her. He stops.

"Baby, why'd you want me to stop?" he asks, confused. He thought Padme loved this.

"I just want to talk." Padme says

"The doctor said I should take Luke and Leia to a "Mommy and Me" class. It's held one week at the Health Center. He said it's a great way for me to learn parenting techniques. It would help a lot. He said they even have one for dads too." Padme tells Anakin

Anakin didn't say anything.

"Anakin, are you alright? You've been...quiet lately. Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm alright. I've just missed this as much as you…Obi-Wan said the same thing when he told me…" his voice trails off.

"Told you what?"

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"It's funny," she says then gets up and walks to the window.

"What is it?" he asks.

"We've been married, hmm 3 years now. We have a family, and you still manage to keep secrets from me. Why? What is it, Anakin? What did Obi-Wan tell you?" Padme was a little angry with him now.

Anakin took a deep breath.

"He told me…He knew. He said he knew all along, Padme." Anakin confesses. Padme goes over to comfort him.

"I had a feeling he knew, knowing how close you are with him. But Ani, he's your best friend. He helps us, he cares about you. He kept pur secret all these years. Please, don't be angry with him."

Padme leans her head on Anakin's shoulder and moans.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm tired."

"Then let's go to bed. I'm beat too. Let's go." Anakin says.

"I'm too tired to walk into the bedroom. Let's crash here on the couch." Says Padme.

"Alright," Anakin agrees.

The two of them then lay down on the couch. Padme lays atop Anakin on her back and she wraps his arms around her. He uses the Force to turn out the light.

"Anakin, will you sing me to sleep?" Padme asks softly.

Anakin didn't know what to say to Padme's request.

He sighs. "Alright, but only if you help me out. That lullaby you sang earlier."

Padme giggles. "Okay."

She adjusts herself comfortably in Anakin's arms.

She looks up at the ceiling. The room may be dark, but they could see each other perfectly.

"Dancing bears. Painted wings. Things I long to remember. Soon you'll be home with me…now you." Padme sings.

Anakin tries to remember the words to the song. He clears his throat and tries to sing the best he could. Jedi have no business for singing, he thought.

"Once upon a December…" Anakin sang, embarrassed.

Padme smiles and hugged his arms.

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory…" she paused after that.

"Once upon a December." Anakin sang softer and slower this time.

Padme sighs. "I love you Anakin."

"I love you too, Padme." Anakin said then he kissed her soft hair.

"Goodnight my love..." she whispers.

"Goodnight." Anakin whispers back.

They then fall asleep in each other's loving arms…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Untold Secrets and Revealed Identities

Over on the other side of the busy city of Coruscant, a private meeting was going on. But it was odd to have a meeting in the middle of the night, you'd think.

"Sit down young, Shang." Palpatine, Chancellor of the Republic, says. He was having a meeting with Fan Shang, as the Jedi had suggested.

She took a seat in front of his desk.

Palpatine smirked at her.

"Sir, why are you smiling like that?" Shang asks.

Her Master was acting different today. Yes you heard that right; Palaptine is Shang's Master; or if said correctly, Darth Sidious is Darth Vadis's Master. The truth behind Fan Shang is complicated and different. She lives two different lives, but one is fraud. She may be a Jedi, but her purpose is to serve the Sith. Shang is a Sith lored, apprentice to Sidious himself. Lord Vadis is her true identity. The reason she is a Sith remains a great mystery.

"Master, the Jedi believe Sidious is influencing the Senate through Palaptine." She finds talking to him like thius to be strange, since after all he is both people. How naïve could the Jedi be, she thought.

"They assigned me to speak your opinions to them. They believe…you need protection." Shang adds.

"The Jedi are so naïve. They have no intentions to believe I am Sidious. Good work, Lord Vadis," he says. His face is hidden from view through his dark, heavy robes and hood.

"Master, there are too many Jedi for us to deal with as a whole. What if the plan fails. I can't do all the work myself."

"Don't question me, my apprentice. We shall pick them off one-by-one then." Sidious says.

"Very good, my lord." Vadis says.

"I tried to turn another young Jedi, like yourself, to the Darkside; Anakin Skywalker. Stubborn he was. I have watched over him for years, ever since he arrived here many years ago. Anakin would have made an excellent Sith Lord. He kept many secrets and he married Padme Amidala, former Queen of my home planet. She gave birth to Anakin's offspring a few weeks ago, I believe. Twins. Babies strong in the Force, like their father." Sidious explains to his apprentice as she listens carefully.

"Skywalker should be the first." Vadis says.

"Ahh, the babies. I want you to bring me one of the Skywalker children. He will be a great asset to my pupil." Sidious says.

"Yes, Master. I will deliver the baby to you personally." Vadis says.

The two Sith lords, Master and Apprentice, sit there and plan how to take revenge on the unsuspecting Jedi Knights as the normal beings of Coruscant go on, unaware.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Innocence lost

All was quiet in the Skywalker house; all was as it should be, or may be not. Something, or someone was missing. A baby, snatched silently from its bed. No screams or cries for help. He was too young and too tired, and his sister and parents were asleep. But mow his sister was awake and kicking, but she was minutes late. But she was awake now, probably sensing he was gone; a special quality for a special baby. She did the only thing she could do, cry. Lea cries louder. Trying to get the attention of her sleeping parents.

The sounds reach Anakin's ears first. At first he though he may be dreaming. But then he realized he was awake. She's probably hungry and wants Padme to feed her, he thought.

But Anakin hated to wake his sleeping wife, she looked so peaceful. Neither of them had gotten a good sleep in weeks. But duty calls, he thought.

"Padme…honey, wake up." Anakin whispers. He removed a strand of hair from her face. His hand brushed against her cheek softly.

"Honey, the babies need you. Time to eat." Anakin says.

"Uhh, not now!" she moans.

"I know, but this is what we get for having children. I'll go get the crying one."

Padme sits up and Anakin goes into the nursery to get the baby.

"Shh, hush now little one. Daddy's here." He picks up Leia. She was still crying though.

He cradles her and tries to calm her down.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here…Hmm; Luke is awfully quiet tonight He must be having a wonderful dream." Anakin says.

Leia cries more.

"Hush, no more tears now." He starts to rock Leia back and forth slowly to calm her down. There must be something about me, she never cries when Padme handles her, he thought.

"Let's take a little peek at Luke now, shall we." Anakin says to Leia, as if she could understand him. They go to the crib and Anakin moves back the blankets to see the bed bare; Luke was gone.

"Oh no!" he thought. He was so overwhelmed he almost dropped Leia.

"Padme, com in here. Now!" he yells.

"What, what is it Ani?" she asks sleepily when she enters the room.

"It's Luke. He's gone!"

"Gone! What do you mean gone?"

She was terrified. She runs to her husband standing near is crib. Padme stares and sees it bare.

"My baby! Where's my baby!" She screams and pulls on Anakin's shoulder, she started to cry and Anakin thought he would too.

"I don't know, honey. We'll find him," he says to calm her down and hugs her with his mechanical hand.

"How can you be so calm? We don't even know where he is or who he's with. Who could of done this to us!" Padme asks, but she knows she won't get an answer from Anakin. He gives Leia to Padme, who was sitting in a nearby chair.

"It's all my fault." Padme whispers.

"Don't blame yourself." Anakin says.

"Yes, it is. I should have paid more attention. I'm such a bad mother."

Padme looks down at her daughter, overjoyed that Leia was still safe and here with them.

Leia babbles at her.

"I love you." Padme whispers as she holds her close to protect her. She kisses her forehead.

"We'll find him, Padme. I promise." Anakin says. He was at Luke's crib. He sees a dark strand on the blue blanket of his son's bed. He picks it up; it felt like it burnt his flesh hand

He sees a dark strand on the blue blanket of his son's bed. He picks it up; it felt like it burnt his flesh hand, this wasn't his son's hair. He smells it and it smelled awful.

"What is it?" asks Padme. She noticed what Anakin was doing.

"It may be a clue. I found this in the crib. It's hair, and definitely not our son's; it's too dark. It may be the kidnapper's." Anakin says.

Padme starts to cry again at the mention of the word "kidnapper". She didn't want to think of Luke out there, alone with some stranger. She didn't know if he was cold or hungry, tired or scared, hurt or lost. The thought just stabbed her inside.

"But the baby monitor was on. We should of-… Wait, I left it in our room." Padme exclaims.

"Wait, it may have picked up something. Where's the one in here?" asks Anakin.

"Over there; on top of the chest. The other one's in our room on the nightstand."

Anakin gets both monitors.

"If we play it back, we may get another clue to finding him," says Anakin.

"Wait Anakin" Padme says.

He looks at his wife.

"Anakin, I'm afraid…I- Our son's life is in danger. He's alone, somewhere. I want him back. This person shall pay."

She then bursts into tears again. It wasn't like Padme to curse anyone, for anything. But this pain would scar her forever; it hurt more than the physical pain of being stabbed with 1,000 daggers. She was lost.

Anakin pulls up a chair beside his grieving wife and sleeping child.

"Shh, it's alright my love." Anakin whispers. Padme cries on Anakin's shoulder. He hugs her tight, as to protect her from the horrors of the galaxy. More tears fled from her eyes, she'd certainly cry herself dry tonight.

"I'm scarred." Padme whispers, as she lifts her head up off Anakin's tear-wet shoulder.

"I'm scarred for life!" Padme said louder. She looks up into Anakin's eyes. They

Were frightened, he was holding back all his emotions; yet she knew and loved him too much that she knew.

Anakin wipes away her tears, they were so fragile, like 2 jewels that shimmered in the light. Padme got up and put Leia to bed and sits back down next to Anakin.

"I don't understand. How can you be like this? It's your son out there…Anakin…you must go out and find him!" says Padme.

"Padme, you can't- I can't go, I have no idea where to look. He could be anywhere." Anakin says.

"Help, you must get help, Anakin. Yes, you must get Obi-Wan to help us." Padme exclaims.

"Obi-Wan? Why? We don't need his help. We can find Luke on our own, he's _our _son."

Anakin didn't want the Jedi to get involved in this mess.

"Anakin, I don't want you to do it alone. It could be dangerous. The last thing I want is you or Luke to get hurt…Promise me you'll have him help," she said angrily.

Her emotional control had broken loose.

"Promise me!" Padme yells. Anakin could see she was angry; it was like flames burning in her eyes. The last thing he wanted was to fight with his wife and make her even angrier.

"Alright, I'll get Obi-Wan to help us." Anakin says. He hugs Padme, she felt safe in his arms and she was counting on him to find their lost son.


End file.
